We Three Warriors
by Moerighan
Summary: A different type of story, three sisters from a modern universe falling into Ylisse and becoming heroes in their own right. Just a bit of fun and fluff, rated M for mature content later, please read the Author's note in Chapter one for more. Chrom, Lon'qu and many others will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

_First off, to all those reading this, this is not a self insert Fan fic but rather an insert of characters from our universe into Awakening at some point during the story. It is all fluff, lemon and totally not serious at all, just something to satisfy my itch to write FEA fanfic and do something different. I just got the idea of three sisters from a modern universe falling into theirs and learning to fight and love just as those characters do. If this is not your cup of tea you're probably better off not reading, but if you'd like to see how these characters react your reviews will be appreciated._

_This first chapter is just establishing them in the world and the hint of a character we all love, can you guess who?_

**OoOoOoOo**

"A storm is coming."

Grace didn't even look up from her book as she spoke, her older sisters rolling their eyes from the front seat of the car. "You haven't taken your nose out of that thing since we left, how do you even know?" For the first time in three hours the younger girl lifted her head and looked straight at her sister, her unusual silver grey eyes penetrating her gaze. "Can't you smell it? the hair on the back of my neck is standing on end."

Faith, the sister who had spoken just shook her head. "No wonder you have no friends Gracie, you say the strangest things sometimes."

"Leave her be Faith, it's just how she is." Temperance scolded lightly as she kept her eyes on the road, a frown crossing her features as she leaned forward. "Well that's weird..." Faith turned back to the front to look, curious as to what had caught the older girls attention.

"What is it?"

"Purple clouds...and they seem to be...swirling?"

Grace's head snapped up and she leaned forward as well, her clear eyes wide. "Well, this is unexpected. Maybe we should stop..." Temperance shook her head, "If we stop now we'll be late, you know what Dad is like."

"But we are going to drive right into it-"

"It's nowhere near us-"

As they spoke, a large clap of thunder caused them to scream, it had sounded as though it were right next to them. Grace's infallible serenity was broken for the first time in a long time, and seeing that made her sisters scared. "What is this, what is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

Grace's voice wobbled as they suddenly felt the car rising into the air, screaming they attempted to scramble out before it got too high, but a whirlwind was keeping the doors closed tight. All they could do was lean down in their seats and wonder if this would be the end.

It felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a few minutes before they felt the car land with a loud crash and bump, it took a few moments more for them to stop screaming. Hearts hammering and breathing ragged, they looked out to an unfamiliar view with wide eyes.

Instead of a road, they were in the middle of a field, trees seemed to surround them on all sides as far as the eye could see.

"Where the heck are we?"

Faith was the first to speak, her voice hoarse and more wobbly than she would have liked. No one responded of course, having no idea themselves. Temperance attempted to start the car with no luck, and Faith tried to get reception on her phone.

"We have lived here all our lives and I have never once seen anywhere remotely close to this, we weren't in the air for that long, it can't have taken us that far."

Temperance frowned and got out of the car, opening the hood. "Well, looks like we won't be going anywhere any time soon, that wind pulled the engine clean out." The three sisters looked at each other helplessly. "I guess we are going to look for help then, maybe someone around here has a phone that actually works." Faith did not sound impressed and as they set off, they didn't even notice how Grace looked about them with wonder but also a little bit of fear.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Is there a medieval fair going on this week or something?"

Temperance's voice cut through Grace's thoughts as people seemed to be passing them along the dirt road they had come upon. Peasant clothes, wagons, swords and armour, it fascinated and irked them. "Excuse me sir, could you please point us in the direction of a mechanic?" Temperance stopped a man but he just looked at her with wide eyes and started gibbering away in a language she didn't understand. He tried pulling her away from the direction she was walking in but Faith grabbed his arm and yelled at him.

"Let go of my sister you creep!"

He seemed startled but shook his head and began running, it was then that they realised the congestion on the road was getting worse and people seemed to be running and panicked. "What the hell is going on?" They pushed through the crowd, the smell of smoke on the air and shouting getting louder. Strangers grabbed at them, urging in their foreign tongue to turn around, but they ignored them and continued on, the feeling of foreboding growing as they drew closer to the town.

"What the..."

Faith stood in front of her sisters, unconsciously protecting them as they watched in horror the scenes unfolding before them. Men, women and children lay unmoving on the ground before them, all dressed in the strange garb of the people fleeing. Others ran and cried as they were attacked by men on horseback, the stench and crimson of blood everywhere as it flew off swords and arrows.

"This can't be real..." Faith's voice was barely a whisper as Temperance began to wretch, Grace stood silent and pale as a man on horseback rode toward them, a maniacal look in his eye. None of them could move, they were too shocked at horrified. Suddenly the man toppled off his horse and it went careening off in between houses, neighing and slathered with blood. A man approached them, a frown on his face and his blade out. Faith wasn't thinking as she grabbed a sword from a fallen man, holding it up even though she shook. He shouted at her but she just looked at him terrified, thinking she was definitely going to die even as she put on a brave face.

But he wasn't after her, he cut down the men who had been standing behind them, approaching so quietly the girls had not even heard or noticed. It was almost as though he was dancing, his movements so fluid and graceful, they could only stare as his coat was covered in blood, the strange asian type symbols spattered with gore.

"I think I'm gonna faint."

Temperance fell to her knees, her body shaking. Grace sat down next to her, her hair falling into her face. What the hell was happening? It was almost as though they had gone back in time, but that was impossible right? Was someone playing a sick joke on them? But if so, how could so many people be in on it? "Look out!" The man who had saved them did not notice someone was sneaking up behind him, he was surprised as Faith called out and ran toward him, pushing the man out of the way with the borrowed sword she held in her hands, or at least she thought she had pushed.

The assailant rocked back on his heels, his eyes full of surprise as the blade protruded from his chest. "Oh God, oh God, what have I done?" Faith was not usually one for hysterics, but she was on the verge of it at that point...

She had killed a man.

"This can't be happening, this can't be..."

She turned to face her sisters, Temperance was looking up at her with scared eyes, Grace was almost as stoic as ever but Faith could see a hint of emotion.

"Toto...I don't think we are in Kansas anymore..."


	2. Chapter 2

Grace looked at her sisters, this was not supposed to happen, when she had made that wish she never in her whole life thought it would come true. It was a game after all, pixels on a screen, they were not real people and it wasn't a real world...yet evidence to the contrary was right in front of her face.

They were in Ylisse.

It still boggled her mind, but at the same time thrilled her, she had no idea what to say to Faith and Temperance. For now, she chose to keep her mouth shut, which was not unusual for her.

As the rest of the bandits were cleared out the girls were herded into a building that looked a little like a church, a woman with a kind face and long blonde hair looked them over and made sure they weren't wounded. She asked them questions but as they could not understand her all they could do was shrug and look at each other. She regarded them curiously, it was then they realised that in this instance _they _were the strangely dressed ones.

There was a lot of discussion between the swordsman from earlier and the blonde woman, it seemed he had made a small effort to clean off his armour, the green coat and white fur would probably be stained for a while though. Grace recognised him and her heart jumped in her throat.

"Lon'qu..."

Her tone was reverant and breathy and her sisters looked at her. "You're not going to start talking gibberish now are you Gracie? That's all we need." Grace realised she had spoken his name out loud and shook her head. It was then that another young man stepped forward and looked at them. He spoke, seeming to ask questions, his dark hair was almost blue in the light of the church and he wore a strange brand on his right arm. Grace bit her lip, wishing she knew what he was saying, he did not seem unkind but there was a sense of wariness.

A woman approached, her short red hair was a mess and her glasses dirty, but she still seemed to hold a great dignity that had them in awe. The tattooed man nodded and she pulled out a book, starting a chant. Light filled the room, it seemed that purple letters sparkled before their eyes and they tensed, yelping at what felt like a small pinch at the back of their necks. As they light dissapated they were addressed again.

"Do you understand us?"

The sudden shock of being able to hear the words clearly left them wide eyed, Faith was the one who nodded in response. "Good." The tattooed man smiled and dismissed the woman, Miriel.

"Now, it seems you are uninjured so I have a few questions for you, are you up to it?"

Now that Faith could understand she seemed to get her barings a little more and some of her fiestiness returned. "First I have a few for you, like, who the hell are you and where the hell are we?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You don't know where you are? this is Southtown, just south of Ylisstol. I am Chrom, the leader of the Shepards-"

"-And Exalt, you always forget that bit Chrom."

Another man had entered the tent, he was smiling but his eyes were wary.

"Robin, that fact doesn't need to be broadcast to the world, I get along better when people don't know who I am. That wound is still raw."

"Forgive me, I spoke out of turn, but it seems these girls would not know who you were even if you shouted it from the rooftops, am I wrong?"

He looked at them each in turn, Grace shuddered, this was Robin, _her_ Robin, the character she had created and brought to life. It was almost...scary.

"Look, we were just driving to see our dad and all of a sudden this storm blew in out of nowhere, huge purple clouds and lightning and crap, the car gets picked up and boom, we are here."

At the mention of purple clouds and a storm the two men looked at each other.

"Where are you from?"

"Not here."

It was Grace who spoke, surprising her sisters. Robin looked at her curiously, "I think this one knows more than she is letting on. But it does sound similar to Marth's entrance don't you think?" He turned to Chrom who had been frowning slightly.

"I think they should come back to the Capital with us, we need to get back and prepare for our march on Plegia, but we can't just leave them here if they are in a similar situation to Marth."

Robin nodded and looked at them, "Well, you know our names, may we know yours?" Faith went to interject but he held up a hand that instantly silenced her. "I know you are afraid and wanting to get back home, but at this point that just isn't possible. It would be easier all around if you cooperate and come with us, know that no harm will come to you while you are with us. Now...your names?"

"I'm Faith, this is my older sister Temperance, and the dork over there is Grace."

He smiled softly at their names, "Faith, Temperance and Grace, certainly three virtues we could use in this war, surely it is a sign." Chrom sighed and rubbed his eyes, for a man so young he seemed a lot older, and Grace knew the burden he bore.

"Alright, first things first we should get them out of those clothes, the last thing we need is attention when we are trying to be discreet."

Robin nodded and held out a hand to usher to girls, "Come with me ladies, I have just the thing."


	3. Chapter 3

"I look _ridiculous_."

It was not the first time Faith had voiced her frustration as she pulled the long robes up, trying not to step on them. "I am sorry Miss Faith, but this was the best we could do on such short notice, and it helps by keeping you disgused as we ride back to Ylisstol." Robin apologised but Grace could hear the amusement in his voice at her sister's discomfort. "And exactly how long is that going to take?" She was back to her feisty self, even if they were still reeling from finding themselves in a different universe altogether. "About half a day by horse."

She smiled, but her face ticked, "That's just great." Sighing she leaned back into the cart, her face as stormy as the clouds that gathered above them. Temperance regarded her sisters solemnly, "I really think we need to figure out what is going on, Ylisstol? Where is that? And why can we suddenly understand them all? I am so confused and scared." She voiced what Faith was feeling, and Grace just looked down.

"It's...a game."

Faith scowled at her, "Are you nuts? This isn't a game, what is wrong with you?" Grace looked at her, her big silver eyes had always made Faith shudder and this time was no exception. "Do you remember that game I always play, the one dad made me give up while we were visiting him?" The older girl frowned, "Yeah, what about it?"

"It is called Fire Emblem, and its set in a country called Ylisse who's ruler is called Chrom..."

Her sisters looked at her with their mouths open. "Are you expecting me to believe that we've been transported into a freaking _game_?!" Faith's voice had steadily risen until she was practically shouting, standing over her sister with everyone looking at her. Blushing, she quickly sat down and cleared her throat, her green eyes capturing Grace's. "Even if that were possible, which it _isn't, _how the hell did it happen?" Her tone was just as incredulous, but much quieter.

"I don't know, I...made a wish, last night." She cleared her throat and for once Faith stayed silent so she could continue, "I wished I could be in the game, in a world where I was actually...wanted and appreciated, where I made a difference..." Her voice trailed off and she refused to meet the gazes of her sisters. "Grace..." Temperance looked both sad and hurt, "What are you saying? Of course you are wanted, isn't that right Faith."

"I-"

But she didn't get to finish what she was saying as their was shouting amongst those they were travelling with.

"Plegian ambush! To arms!"

Robin's clear voice called out over the din, surprisingly loud and commanding.

"Crap, what do we do now? We can't fight..."

Faith flashed back to earlier, the man covered in blood as she'd rammed a sword into his chest. Her heart was in her throat at the memory, but adrenaline also coursed through her and she felt an unfamiliar keening within herself. "Get the nuns! If we can use hostages we can get the leader."

The girls eyes widened as they scrambled out of the wagon, so much for being safe. They were beset upon, and as Temperance screamed, the man accosting her matched her. He fell to the ground with an axe in his back, a shirtless man pulled the monster weapon out of him and looked at them, "This way girlies, Chrom asked me to watch out for you." Grace followed without hesitation, knowing exactly who he was, Faith and Temperance looked at each other. They followed suit, trusting Grace's judgement, but not before Faith had reached down and grabbed the sword from the fallen man.

Their protector led them between the wagons of armour and weapons, knocking down and pushing out of the way any enemies they came across. It seemed to the two older girls that he had an unnerving fervour for fighting, the way he laughed and shouted as he cut men nearly in two. If they had time, they would have been horrified, but they were more interested in survival than vomiting at that point.

Eventually the fighting died down, the cries of bloodlust just cries now, mostly of pain. "Woo!" The barbarian of a man who had been assigned to protect them grinned as his last foe fell, turning and bowing. "Vaike at your service, that was a thrill wasn't it?" Faith wrinkled her nose, her grip on the blade she was holding causing her knuckles to go white. "Not exactly the word I'd use..."

"Are you alright?"

Chrom's voice startled them, it had seemed as though he appeared out of nowhere, out of breath and a little bloody. "Of course they are, teach took care of them, right girls?" Vaike slapped Chrom on the back, causing the smaller man to stumble a little but they had seen him brace for it so it must have been something he was used to. "Thank you Vaike, it's appreciated."

He noticed that Faith was holding the weapon, "Do you fight?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "No, I just...picked it up in case." He looked at her curiously but they were interrupted by Robin once again. "The last of them have fled, I must say, I was not expecting this, Gangrel is getting desperate." His smile from earlier was gone, his expression grave as he looked at them.

"It is imperative we get them back to Ylisstol, and find out why he wants them so badly. This could be our turning point."


End file.
